De cosas que se cumplen y lo que no pasó
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Spoiler. Si bien han pasado diez años desde entonces, a ellos a penas les parecen semanas desde que decidieron que ése era el sueño que querían cumplir


Que Bakuman se acaba y me rompe el corazón. Y es que significa tanto, que tenía que escribir algo para Ashirogi Muto.

Ya saben, Bakuman ni me pertenece ni me da de comer, pero a Ohba y Obata, sí.

De cosas que se cumplen, y lo que afortunadamente no pasó.

_Siempre he creído que la vida_

_es tan injusta conmigo y eso no te lo voy a negar_

_yo lloro y pareciera que toda la demás gente sonriera_

_pero al conversar contigo, siento más confianza_

_y me quitas toda la soledad_

_contigo puedo abrirme por completo_

_y dejar mis miedos atrás_

-Oye, Saiko, lo logramos- comentó el escritor, sintiendo el aire frío colarse entre su ropa, abriéndose paso por la puerta que daba al balcón y entrando al estudio.

-Sí –el dibujante sonrió, sin apartar la vista del cielo-, lo logramos.

Takagi se quedó en silencio, observando las pequeñas, lejanas y titilantes estrellas. Se preguntó si Mashiro también las estaba admirando o si tan solo se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras veía hacia arriba. Habían pasado diez años desde que Akito le había ofrecido hacer un manga juntos, pero apenas y parecían días. Pensó en eso de que el tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes y tuvo que darle la razón a la frasecilla. Y aunque no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas ni completamente risas y felicidad, se lo había pasado bien. Mejor que nunca en su vida.

-La tuvimos difícil, ¿No?-comentó Mashiro, indiferente. Takagi tomó algo de tiempo antes de responder.

-Desde el principio, sí-el rubio se inclinó sobre el barandal, recargando los brazos.

-Debo confesarte que al principio, creí que estabas loco. No sé, ver tanta decisión por lograr algo tan… poco _profesional _en el mejor estudiante era extraño. Tenías más cara de hombre de negocios, Shujin, de ésos que manejan grandes empresas y desayunan café, mientras escuchan las noticias y leen el periódico.

-_Nah_, esos nunca ponen atención a lo que hacen. Habría sido demasiado aburrido, la verdad. Creo que de haberlo sido, de haber sido un aburrido empresario, habría terminado por escapar y cantar en un autobús o algo así. Además, las corbatas no son lo mío.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Mashiro intentando imaginar qué se encontraría haciendo de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Takagi, mientras que éste pensaba en lo incómodo de vestir _decentemente_ y actuar como un estirado.

-La verdad-se sinceró el peliazul-, es que no me imagino que habría sido de mi vida si no nos hubiéramos conocido y tenido suerte con esto.

-No, yo tampoco. Pero creo que la suerte, más que triunfar en el manga, fue conocernos, Saiko.

-Qué cursi eres, Shujin-rió el dibujante-. Pero es que la verdad, yo me siento igual.

Akito pensó en añadir algo más, pero prefirió evitar sonar como una chica de secundaria enamorada. Una vez que encontrara las palabras que un _hombre_ usaría para expresarse, se lo diría a su amigo.

El silencio los rodeó de nuevo. Takagi localizó Altair en el Triángulo de Verano y comentó al aire.

-Nuestros sueños se hicieron realidad.

-Pero aún tenemos cosas que hacer. Me gustaría derrotar de nuevo a Eiji.

-Sí, a mí también-Shujin se estiró, decidiendo que debía volver a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Entraron de nuevo al estudio, y evitando la entrada del viento por medio del balcón, la puerta encajó en su marco. Mashiro puso el pestillo. El ambiente estaba calmado, como si tomara un respiro del ritmo tan ajetreado que se había manifestado por diez años. Salieron del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, entendiendo de golpe el significado que tenía ese lugar para ellos. Takagi sonrió, pasando su brazo por el cuello de Mashiro mientras decía incoherencias.

Pedaleaban camino a casa, hablando de cosas superfluas, mientras las luces de la ciudad alumbraban su camino.

-En realidad me alegra mucho que nos conociéramos, Saiko-comentó Takagi, antes de que sus caminos se separaran-. Que nos conociéramos y lográramos todo esto juntos- sonrió.

-A mí también, Shujin-Moritaka sonrió antes de despedirse-. Nos vemos mañana.

Al separarse, haciendo gala de esa mentalidad de equipo que los caracterizaba, ambos pensaron que, quizá aunque no se conocieran, ambos podrían haber sido mangakas, formando equipo con alguien más. Pero no, esa idea era aún menos atrayente que la de ser un empresario adicto al café. Porque Ashirogi Muto eran ellos, y siempre lo serían.

_Tan feliz de conocerte, mi corazón se está riendo._

Le Random Talk:

Pues nada, que este va para el Muto de mi Ashirogi, porque si bien lo intenté, expresar lo que Bakuman representa para nosotras, es imposible.

_Ashirogi Muto, until the end._


End file.
